


breathe heavy

by 95nakamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Dealing, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Time Skips, Underground Boxing!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95nakamoto/pseuds/95nakamoto
Summary: if you can still see, take another hit





	1. prologue: fight

**Author's Note:**

> so im remastering this old au i made like one and a half yrs ago and i dont want it to flop :')
> 
> this is basically an NCT underground boxing au and the main ship is doyu (doyoung/yuta) and theres a side ship as well!!! pls bare with me because i dont 'know' the logistics of underground boxing or how drug rings work, im going to try my best at giving details with this au and if you guys know these topics, youre more than welcome to help out in the comment section :)
> 
> also PLEASE read over the tags before reading this fic, it's not for 'soft' NCT stans and has really heavy topics, i will reiterate that this fic includes recreational use of drugs, fighting, and strippers which also includes sex. and please keep in mind that this is a completely fictional story and does not apply to NCT in real life. if anyone you know has unhealthy family relationships, affairs that disrupt family balance, drug addictions, etc., please seek help and do not act upon harmful choices :)
> 
> with all my love, 95nakamoto - i hope you guys will enjoy this fic and the progression of it!

theres a lot of bets on nakamoto tonight but theres also a lot of bets on lee. situated in the ring, bare chested and leveling each other with intimidating stares are the two known fighters in this scene. 

 

yuta stands unafraid of his opponent, hes heard of taeyong, sure. knows how he plays dirty. lee taeyong, hes quick when he moves, quick on his feet and quick punches that dont even hurt much. its the speed that taeyong has, not much the strength. he delivers quick punches to the chest that slowly continue their way up to the throat. 

 

an illegal move that is. its supposed to be a fair fight, fair being the keyword. but the referees dont really care. just hope there isnt some bitch who ends up snitching on the fighters for this.

 

and yuta? he fought dirty. hes broken windpipes, minor damage to people like a broken wrist, things of that sort. 

 

but here, when two fighters know each other, its almost a matter of life and death. because in this scene, you fight someone you know to kill, for a sort of revenge. you want to try and keep a good side with people here. you want a bag? better be a friend around here, keep your own shit on the low and dont tell much people about your personal life.

 

yet there these two are, both standing at their own respective corners, waiting for someone to call the fight to a start. theres a small crowd around them, watching them fight. people pay to watch this. men, standing here in a warehouse, paying a ring to watch these people fight instead of working their asses off for their families. they stand here, some wasting their hard on money on what someone would call a "pussy fight".

 

so yutas wrapping bandages around his knuckles and taeyongs in his corner doing the same. but yuta knows better than to let his guard down for even just a second. hes wrapping those bandages around his hands but hes keeping his eyes on lee, wiping his face with the back of his hand in a matter so snotty and confident. taeyong just stands there and smirks, both of them ready to beat the smile from their face.

 

when youngho calls the fight to a start, the audience immediately roars, just at the two of them moving closer to each other. taeyong starts sizing himself up to yuta, rolling his shoulders back, sniffing at the air. but yuta just wants to get this shit done, wants to feel the adrenaline rushing through his hand to the contact of taeyong skin. 

 

thats where he punches taeyong solid in the chest, moving his arm back to come forward again and swing at his face. but taeyong dodges it quickly, his seemingly-light form almost toppling over himself. taeyong steadies himself and holds himself at a far enough distance to land a kick at yutas side but the man only moves slightly, rushing towards taeyong and almost tearing the skin of taeyongs back as hes pushed up against the thick chains that make up this "ring". 

 

taeyong just picks himself up again, punching yuta in the jaw enough to get his head spinning a little and blood leaking out of his lip. and yutas next move does equal damage with his uppercut resulting in taeyong biting down on his own tongue thanks to the lack of mouthguards no one provides. taeyong stumbles back clutching his jaw with one hand, but the crowd is booing and cheering at the same.

 

someone says, "lee you better get you ass back in there!" and for some reason, taeyongs attention falters, away from yuta, away from the pain, and his mind subconsciously lingers to a bystanders comment that doesnt even matter. and he shouldnt have done that. you never let your attention sway when youre in front of your opponent.

 

and then theres yuta, coming at him so quick. youd think because taeyongs known as being a quick fighter that he would have equally fast reflexes. he should, he really should. but hes lying on the ground, with yuta looking angry and sweat rolling of his neck and down onto his chest on top of him, punching at his face. once, twice, a third time until he sees white clouding around him and blood on his fist.

 

and then everything is black.

* * *

 

taeyong lays on a mattress that could be better without its stains and tears, and probably with a bedsheet on it. but hes in with the doctor of this place. its good that someones here to watch over the fighters and fix them up or else all the fighters would be suffering real bad out in the ring.

 

he has a bad headache that hurts like a motherfucker and when he blinks his eyes open in the dimly lit room, a hand to his head and about to get up, a voice stops him.

 

"yeah i wouldnt get up if i were you," the doctor speaks up, taeyong only noticing the needle entering his skin now, "pain medicine."

 

"this is gonna knock you out for a few hours, a fan stopped in if you wanted to know."

 

taeyong scoffs at that, "what was the name?"

 

"i dont know, kid spoke some language i didnt know," theres a sigh from him and then, "your wound, yuta reopened it, youre going to end up in the hospital if you dont take a break. you cant fight for three days in a week, especially if you keep losing. your opponents know your weak spot by now."

 

taeyong shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, "i dont care about those other bitches, the only one i want is yuta. hes going to fucking pay."

 

"take a break, i mean it." and with that, the doctor slips out of the door.

* * *

 

the way he goes back home is pathetic, taeyong keeps losing and hes not the type to lose, he should know this. he knows what kind of person taeyong is, hes strong, passionate. he goes after what he wants and doesnt fail to get it. and after all these fights he loses to yuta of all people.

 

hes a fan what can he say, hes met taeyong a handful of times and hes a lucky fan too. comes to a few of his fights, he feels honored. its a feeling inside thats a deep idolization of someone and he knows it. he holds taeyong on such a high level he spent three hundred on him. his roomates going to be so pissed if he finds out he lost that money but he wants taeyong to recognize him again, to see him again.

 

its idolization, nothing more, nothing less. hes a fan of these fights, thats right, a fan. hes walking home at twelve at night, after the fights the audience usually hangs around with a couple of beers, goes over to the strip club or goes home. but its a losing night for him, a huge disappointment to a fan and he cant just walk into some place feeling good when the one he wanted to win lost. its one of those nights where you just go home.

 

home to someplace where you dont really have someone there waiting for you. where you feel like shit for coming home and your roommate yelling at you when he finds out about lost money over some stupid idolization of someone who has no effect over your life.

 

 


	2. little little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so dont get mad at me because no ones fighting but im planning on writing a lot before the actual fights and bad things happen. in essence i want to sort of write where everyone is coming from and how it leads up to why teayong and yuta dont like each other and their reason for fighting as a whole because, this is underground boxing people come on.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and we continue -

"yuta!" he hears a shout coming from his right and picks up his speed before kicking the soccer ball towards the goal.

 

he sighs, the even quicker goalkeeper kicking the ball out of the square and further down the soccer field.

 

soccer practice sucks today. no ones focused and it probably has something to do with either players and their hangovers or cramming for exams. too many seniors are wasting their time getting hammered at frat parties.  _i swear to god if minhyung even tries something today i-_

 

"yuta what the fuck is up with you? you cant even score a damn goal today or what?" minhyung speaks down to him.  _motherfucker._

 

"are you kidding me?" yuta scoffs, downing water during a short break, "minhyung youre barely even doing our defense any good youre just standing there."

 

"listen, i dont care if you think youre the best player here or whatever. but if you keep being cocky about yourself we can take this somewhere else." minhyung shoots back, venom in his voice.

 

someone else from the team comes up to them, "minhyung stop your stupid ass shit right now and get back to practice. sorry for this kid bugging you yuta."

 

yuta smiles as if nothing happened at his teammate before scowling at minhyung, "lets do this."

 

they get into their positions, yuta on offense and minhyung on defense. when theyre not bickering they make a good pair. and minhyung was almost right about yuta thinking hes the best.

 

its not just a thought, its the truth. yuta had brought the soccer team to winning first place three years in a row so far. he is the best, and well known for that.

 

every person has their good and bad sides. yuta, when you get to know him well, is just a normal guy. he shows his classmates that hes a pretty decent student, placed fifth in ranks and is a sucker for soccer.

 

the downside is that he also has a facade with his teammates that hes a player and some edgy fucking kid who holds his head up far too high.

 

most of the teammates look up to him and no matter what rumours spread about him hooking up with more than two people at a time, is a worry unfounded.

 

people love him for whatever side he shows. he knows hes handsome and has a strong jawline and a smile that could light up a whole room. guys and girls love him and any stupid comment he doesnt like can be shut down with him saying its false.

 

hes the campus bad boy everyone adores. people say he hooked up with girls from almost every major. he wouldnt necessarily call making out hooking up but what the people dont know wont hurt them. 

 

truth be told, its not the girls hes interested in, and its not the guys who people say have crushes on him either. its the boy in his sociology class who sits two rows in front of him, rank number one with fluffy black hair.

 

if someone asked him if he had a type, he would say it was him. 

 

so yutas popular, cool or edgy however you put it, and a regular hook up with others. he himself does have confidence, but cant even muster up enough courage to ask the black haired boy his name, much less his number.

 

its stupid, ask anyone around. they all know his supposed stories. he should use all these stories as fuel to help him just  _approach_ the boy.  _something._ but no, nothing can help fuel yuta's attitude towards him. that is until the horrid mid-term project comes up.

 

"class you will be needing to pair off with someone for this project, please allow yourselves at most five minutes to find a partner. if you would like to work by yourself please submit a paragraph of reasoning and hand it to me at the end of the class. those who work with partners, please submit your names at the roster up front." the teacher drones on. but at that yuta senses a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

his eyes dart up to the boy who is scribbling something in ink. with a great confidence he recites words quickly in his head of what he needs to say.

 

_hi im yuta do you want to be partners for this assignment?_

 

 _okay,_ he chants in his head,  _okay yuta you can do this._ yuta stands from his seat and is headed over to the boys row when minhyung suddenly steps in front of him.

 

"hey bro! lets be partners we can finish this thing three days before its due!" minhyung smiles.

 

"fuck off minhyung im.." yuta looks over to the boy in his seat still, not even seeming to get up.

 

minhyungs eyes trail over to the boy, "oh..," he smirks, "got someone over there you wanna work with already huh?"

 

yuta scoffs because of course hes this obvious, "whatever." then he hears minhyungs screeching laughter.

 

with minhyung out of the way, yuta stands before the boy with a hand casually wrapped around the corner of his desk and his other hand lamely hanging to his side, "hey"

 

the boy, frozen, slowly unfreezes himself and dares to look up at yuta, "me?" he darts his head around him.

 

 _hes so cute,_ "yeah, you," yuta lets out a laugh, "im yuta, do you want to be partners?"

 

the boy gulps, before putting his pen down, "what were you writing there?" yuta asks before reading the title 'submission to work alone', "oh"

 

yutas smile suddenly falters before putting on a mask of a smile hoping he'll change his mind. as if on cue the boy speaks up, "i-i'll work with you! im doyoung, kim doyoung."

 

and yuta thinks his smile is absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

 

later on at lunch, yuta really wants to sock minhyung in the face. theyre eating at a pho restaurant near by the campus and minhyung continuously flings bits of noodles at him, teasing.

 

"you got a new best friend yuta? fuckbuddy? huh?" minhyung laughs.

 

yuta rolls his eyes, used to how their friendship is, "its not like that. we were partners for what? two, three years? i needed a change."

 

minhyung just snickers, "yeah sure, sounds like youre kind of lovesick huh?"

 

"are you kidding me? we literally  _just_ met. this year!" yuta splutters dramatically moving his hands around the air around him.

"look how youre acting! youve fallen for a nerd, what are we gonna do with you," minyung ruffles his hair, "yuta has grown up."

 

"check yourself, youre literally younger than me, punk." yuta spits, feigning annoyance. 

 

minhyung lifts his hands up in defense, "alright, alright. i could care less if you fuck with him or not but keep in on the low, you kind of have a huge rep."

 

yuta hums, considering, "people will love me for whatever choice i make, i doubt it would even affect me. and like i said, just partners."

* * *

the day yuta knocks on doyoungs dorm room door, he inwardly curses himself for not wearing something more appealing. he came in a long gray t-shirt a size too large and skinny jeans, he should flatter people,  _god_. internally he doesnt care all that much, but suddenly, here at doyoungs door he feels as if he should present himself differently than what his stories tell. genuinely  _impress_ someone. and not just through his looks, but his attitude as well. 

 

but when doyoung opens the door to reveal himself, he turns into a fool, all he can do is bite his lip as his ears turn warm. in front of him, doyoung stands with a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans mirroring yuta. the way the shirt fits on doyoungs body makes him look so small and petite in the way it makes his slim figure so perfect.

 

doyoung fidgets at the door a little and then yuta hears, "-llo?"  _shit._ hed been staring blankly at doyoungs chest for what seems like forever but only lasted seconds in reality.

 

"im..so sorry. thanks for letting me work on this with you at a late hour." yuta ducks his head down trying to swallow down the nerves.

 

"um, sure. can i get you some water or something? come in and set your stuff out at the table." doyoung says, mechanically.

 

"ah, actually i was thinking i could buy you dinner?" yuta questions, anticipating getting to know who hes working with. 

 

doyoung on the other hand has his eyes as wide as saucers, "take me out to dinner? what for?"

 

at that yuta realizes his poor choice of words, "well the project is on observing others in an environment where they can easily interact with each other and the objects around them. i know you also may be curious as to why i wanted to work with you and i took this as a chance to try and get to know you better?" then yuta cuts his rambling, glad to see doyoung less tense than he was before.

 

"..right, i forgot about the topic at hand for a second," doyoung laughs a little awkardly, "and yeah i am a little curious why you asked me to be your partner."

 

"well, doyoung," yuta says with mock seriousness, "would you like to get to know me?"

* * *

 

for a couple of college students, something like steak is a  _meal_ to their health. aside from quick to go foods or cheap delivery food, this is practically a food heaven. doyoung had chosen a steak restaurant which a friend of a friend owned and they were able to get half off discounts. 

 

"so," yuta hums, sipping at his glass, "where did you want to go off of this study. should we watch a certain persons actions towards certain variables...see people alone and what they do themselves or-"

 

yuta cuts himself off when he actually looks at doyoung from the dim lighting, "doyoung?" doyoung suddenly looks up from his phone, "ah yes? sorry my mom texted."

 

doyoungs phone slips away back into his pocket before responding to yutas initial question, "actually im really tired. and i dont get out often.."

 

an eyebrow is raised from where yuta sits, "oh so you spend a lot of time studying and keeping alone? i mean its cool if we dont work on it the first day, we have like a whole month to complete the project."

 

"actually im just kind of quiet?," doyoung tries, "i mean im not such an introvert that i dont _get out_ and i dont have social anxiety its just that... people dont even get to know me, they get so.. tired of being around someone quiet."

 

yuta laughs, good-naturedly, "you dont seem to be quiet with me though?"

 

suddenly doyoung turns a little bashful, "you just seem, friendly, approachable. not like what people say.." all of a sudden, yuta gets curious, does doyoung think hes a bad person? no he couldnt, he wouldnt have accepted being partners if he was such a bad person.  _what does he think of me?_

 

with a good amount of caution yuta says, "and what do people say about me?"

 

"well.." doyoung starts, popping some meat in his mouth, "i hear a lot of people say you do tons of one night stands. youre the life of the party, pretty popular in general." doyoung speaks with ease, and yuta can hear the innocence of what he says. doyoung doesnt speak accusingly or disgusted, just saying what he means.

 

"and do you believe that?"

 

doyoung hums in thought, "you know you can base first impressions of people pretty quickly and you seem almost like a happy-go-lucky kind of person. i mean, your choices are your choices and i am no one to say what you can or cant do. you dont seem like a 'player' perse but maybe havent found someone to hold it down with?" yuta nods, considering, "i think youre just a regular guy honestly but i can understand the part where people say youre popular because your handsome."

 

yuta lets out a warm laugh enjoying the innocent atmosphere. he had expected doyoung to be someone to shy away at him but doyoung is nothing but easygoing and someone who speaks his mind, "you know, you never mentioned that i was handsome in the beginning but youre so smooth letting it flow just like that. i dont see why people dont give you a chance to show yourself."

 

"honestly!," doyoung exclaims seemingly happy to find someone who understands him, "my emotions are just all over the place and my head is always filled with thoughts i ramble out everything, you know? but im glad that you dont mind it. i thought you would talk a lot but it seems im doing most of the talking."

 

yuta smiles and then turns to the employee handing them their check, she sets it on the table and for a beat of silence they both reach for the check and their hands momentarily brush. doyoung gulps, immediately overreacting but trying valiantly to save face, "hey i got this, its my family restaurant."

 

"no, its fine. i suggested dinner and we didnt even get anything done." yuta rolls his eyes before placing exact change in the pocket.

 

"you know i think we'll work good together. i want to get to know you more." doyoung says looking down.

 

internally, yutas heart skips a beat because,  _that sounded like a date_ and when he vocalizes this his reply from doyoung is, "we need to get to know each other first."  _first? god this kid is going to be the death of me._

 

during the car ride back they talk about how they chose sociology and how it even sparked their interest, doyoung opens up about wanting to stay in the medical field as his major is biochemistry and is taking classes to finish his pre-pharmacy requirements. yuta on the other hand is undecided on his career but just always had a small interest in sociology. that and his knowledge that chemistry is the bane of his existence. 

 

when they get to doyoungs dorm its as if doyoung had turned shy all over again, like all of his braveness was a facade back at the steakhouse. doyoungs demeanor had completely changed from conversing over food to back in his living space and yuta doesnt overthink it much, he knows doyoung is a shy person but maybe being in a familiar setting allowed him to feel more comfortable.

 

"well," doyoung says with a sigh, handing yuta his bag he left over, "this was a good start for us to break the ice."

 

yuta nods in agreement, "yeah i think so too."

 

"oh and before you go," doyoungs ears turn pink, "can i have your number?"

* * *

 

as yuta walks back to his dorm his heart beats rapidly in his chest, he cant believe it himself that he could talk to doyoung the way he did and just be around him. but he was certain that doyoung displays such a positive aura around him filling his mind with innocent and warm feelings. 

 

and there are times where yuta gets his hopes up with his imagination, how many times had doyoungs ears turned pink or when he saw doyoung unabashedly staring at yuta when he laughed. doyoung had been so carefree for their first meeting but it was because doyoung was in his element. his aunt had come over their table more than once and yuta thought with some envy how nice it was to see doyoung happy with his family.

 

then, yuta thinks that doyoung could have attraction to him as well, he was called handsome but the story behind it was so casual it could be a comment of interest or something just general. before yuta knew it, all he was thinking about was  _doyoung, doyoung, doyoung._

 

back at doyoungs dorm, as soon as yuta left warmth rushed to doyoungs face as he slid down the door sitting on the other side of the entrance. he covered his heated face with his hands and muttered, "how could someone like yuta be so nice? its unfair.. hes so cute and kind why would he choose someone like me to even be his partner."

 

"why am i talking to myself..." doyoung wails before enveloping himself in his thoughts.  _he is nothing like what people say of him, i can just tell hes a good person with a kind soul, and a smile that could resemble the sun_ , doyoung cinges at the hyperbole,  _but its true, hes so beautiful i want to see more sides of him. and i was too bold, i want to befriend him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took an unnecessarily long amount of time and ive been writing it in chunks along with trying to figure out the rest of the progression (so itll take longer for the next update) im so sorry :( 
> 
> its also very late and a lot of parts were really repetitive but hUGE THANKS TO MARSHMALLOW MY NUMBER ONE WHO HAS STUDIED SOCIOLOGY AND CAME UP WITH THE IDEA. 
> 
> on the other hand my fluff sucks, i love writing angst so fluff is really..out of my element. also before anyone asks if doyoung has multiple personalities, he doesnt!! im pretty sure i could convey the message pretty clear in this chapter but he is actually rlly shy.
> 
> im trying my best to develop doyoung and yutas dynamics but theyre ending up to becoming the same person... its wishy washy right now and my writing is overall rusty but! it would be great to suggest ideas i can implement in the future in the comments!


	3. warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was unbeta'd and some stuff doesnt add up, like how theyre both wearing tshirts eve though i wanted the setting to be winter, therefore i mentioned stuff ab exams which is either in winter or the end of the year which is like springtime. and also when theyre at the restaurant it says its owned by a friend of a friend but then doyoung is like "oh its a family owned restaurant" like wtf??? 2+2=5? just disregard the little things ug h. pls try n enjoy it though im sorry for my writers block :')
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and we continue -

doyoung is a man of many faces. before he even started college, he led a particularly normal high school life, just an average kid. his grades were decent, his friends werent popular but they werent low on the social hierarchy either,  and he played and hung out just like the other kids. his school life was fine, but the problem was the pills.

 

god he hated the medication he had to take almost on a daily depending on the severity, but it would help. he loved to be out with his friends or stay long at school to study, even peek his head into clubs just to see whats going on. and when it was time for him to take medication, he would slip out somewhere and gulp pills down with water.

 

the other problem doyoung had to face, was the heat. during the final months of his high school year kids in his class would constantly ask him why he always wore sweatshirts and hoodies that were far too large for his frame. they pointed out how he never wore basketball shorts like the other boys and preferred jeans. 

 

and there was a boy, who asked why he looked so tired. doyoung wanted to cry. because he was tired, tired of the pain, the pills, hiding his emotions and having no safe place.

 

doyoung figured that talking about whatever so called issues he had, had nothing to do with the kids around him. so he hid away from other kids, not completely sharing everything but handing over bundles of excuses. if someone asked about his clothing choice, he would say its because he liked it, and that was that. of course, people would look at him weirdly, but he didnt get bullied.

 

no pain at school could compare to the pain he got at home. the sense of hopelessness, the sense of desperation for help. but he kept to himself. he tried going to clubs with his friends and eventually took up painting and a bit of cooking. cooking was extremely useful and he would always make twice as much and hide the extra in his bag. and if the teacher had ever noticed, she didnt say anything. 

 

painting to doyoung, was everything abstract. it was therapeutic in what he painted. here, in the art studio with the smell of paint, doyoung was able to create a whole entire world only truly understood by him. he would cover the blank canvas with hues of colors. sometimes it reflected his mood. the art studio was a place where doyoung could show his emotion as talent and describe his feelings not verbally, but by sight of his own masterpiece.

 

more than once, his paintings were filled with numerous blues and reds. but he figured that when they come together as purple, he finds solace. his solace was painting, cooking, and burying his head in books.

 

as soon as he got home, he distanced himself from his mother, scurrying to his room and shutting his door. making sure to always have a book on hand. he didnt know why he was so bad, what he did to deserve such pain. no, he had always been smiled at and gently praised. 

 

had it not been for their intruder, had their lives not been interfered with, he couldve lived a different life. these thoughts swarmed through doyoung head as he choked back on tears, hoping for a better life. then, as fast as the thought occurred to him, he shut it down just as fast, swallowing down a pill and hoping to calm down his mind and heart.

 

he looked down at the book he had been reading the same three lines, reading it again and breathing in deeply. what doyoung wants is someone to care for him, genuinely. inside, he feels betrayed by his own mother, and on the outside, medication supplies his brain that everything is neutral and he just wants to do good.

* * *

 

in his late high school years, yutas father had exceptionally high expectations for him. his dad wanted him to graduate his university with an occupation in sports therapy or even a professional soccer player. yuta himself, loved soccer and never had a problem with it. he agreed with his dads requests and always followed through. even when his mother had a job transfer to korea did he play soccer there too.

 

his mother always looked upon him fondly and both of his parents never asked for much. he wasnt born with a silver spoon in his mouth though, yuta just carried on a simple life. it was a balance of his fathers goals given to him and his mothers lax attitude for him to just try and not give up, kept him in check. and that was what yuta did.

 

he was boyish and fun-loving. he was born confident in himself and raised stubborn but fair. to anyone, he would be a role model. no, he wasnt the smartest, but he was well above average. and his looks made hearts swoon. by the time yuta was in college, he used his looks to his advantage.

 

sure, he made out with guys and girls alike, but before anything could intensify from there, he'd stop. there was some sort of burning guilt in the back of his mind telling him to stop. yuta was just not a man for one night stands and whenever he would feel guilty he would stop making out with the person underneath him. he'd apologize profusely, before leaving wherever he was and rethinking what he was doing.

 

maybe it was how he viewed college. he viewed college as carefree and the time to rebel. getting into frat parties and risking it all doing dumb shit. by the time he was a junior in college, he decided he had someone to look up to, since his senior year of high school.

 

there was a time, where he found a boy with his nose buried in books, almost every time he saw him. they had a few classes together, and for some reason, yuta was always seated somewhere with that boy in his line of vision.

 

he didnt know why the boy stuck out to him, but he did. the kid looked average, like anyone. but it might have been the way he acted. he always had genuine feelings towards everything. but his smile never reached up to his eyes.

 

every quarter the teacher would read a list of names of the top ten students in the class. and each time the boy was number one. when the teacher called the name of the boy, each time he would blink rapidly and look so surprised with happiness surrounding him. yuta couldnt care less whether he was fifth, fourth or sixth. he didnt care for it.

 

but this boy obviously did, and he would call on his phone and tell of how he was placed number one. yuta had once overheard a conversation the boy had, and it was heartwarming, "mom, i did it. i was number one in class, i know youre proud of me, i love you."

 

he was a boy who was pure in his soul. he didnt draw attention but would always do the smallest things for people. if he somehow caused an accident, he would pay for it tenfold. something as simple as spilling a coffee would result in him buying the other person a coffee but also a small smile and helping to remove a stain.

 

he was mousy, and kept to himself, no one really talked to him, save for a small wave out of respect here and there.

 

yuta had unabashedly watched the boy from a distance, knowing enough but nothing at all at the same time. but he knew that he wanted to care for the boy who had nothing, the one who cried to his late mother on the phone, every time he got a good grade. the one who had money from his mothers will to repay others instead of using it for his own good to live lavishly. the one that made yuta realize that he need to get his mind together and make someone proud.

 

the one that yuta wants to know, a boy of many faces, a boy seemingly lost and maybe even lonely, kim doyoung.

* * *

 

ever since doyoung had been picked by yuta to be partners, he cant help but find his face somewhat familiar. but, he just didnt know where he was from. maybe he really was some popular kid who everyone knows, doyoung decided he was just that. but despite everything hes ever heard about yuta, hes magnetic.

 

doyoung might have stumbled across yutas instagram page and thirsted over a few selfies like the dumbass he is, but who wouldnt. his life outside of his own pictures look carefree and fun, hes always out somewhere with his friends according to his instagram, and even then doyoung would spot yuta on the soccer court. he makes a balanced school life so simple with a couple thousand followers, a fun life, known soccer athlete and still managing to uphold a good grade. 

 

doyoung wasnt jealous, no, he wanted to have this life. he feels as if this is something he could only dream of from all those years trapped in his thoughts, thinking only one thing, that he had to do good. and even when he thought he was fulfilling his own request to do good, he looks back at it, realizing he never had a taste of freedom. 

 

doyoung wanted to get out there, experience more in life. his friends from high school naturally faded away, but it wasnt their fault, it was his. doyoung had separated himself from them, whether he knew it or not. but thats not the point right now, he just knows, deep down, that meeting yuta like this was fate, destiny, and someone who would undoubtedly change his life forever.

 

so when doyoungs headed into the library to grab a few books for class, he pretends that yuta  _isnt_ following him. he walks in the library and turns a sharp corner before disappearing into one of the aisles. doyoung assumes yuta tried to copy him, turning the corner a bit quicker resulting in a loud  _thud_ everyone could hear, doyoung has to bite his lip so he doesnt snicker. 

 

he scans the aisles, seeing yutas form out of the corner of his eye, but he focuses on actually finding whatever book he came here for. he searches the shelves reading the last names of authors on the books' spines before his chin is held high to see it.

 

doyoung is decently tall and not by any means short, but as hes on his tiptoes, arm outstretched, he cant seem to reach the book. he falls back down on his feet, before reaching up and trying again.  _what the fuck? why cant i reach it-_

 

then, a hand grabs the book and his eyes immediately drop down, to a small stool the librarians use, then looks up, not even thinking about the other person behind a small mask, "hey," he whispers, "that books mine, i was here first."

 

then, the person steps down from the stool, in a panic, doyoung thinks theyre going to just walk away and he  _really_ needs that book. but instead, they tug the black mask from their mouth, hooking it under their chin and lips forming into a bright smile, "i know, i got it for you."

 

in the midst of doyoung realizing how  _stupid_ yuta is, he notices that under his fringe is a bright red mark. yuta catches doyoung gaze and quickly moves his hand to his hair, fluffing it out in attempt to cover it up. 

 

"well, thanks for getting the book for me." doyoung says, awkwardly, before walking away to check out the book.

 

and then theres yuta.

 

as doyoung steps out of the library with yuta trailing behind him like a lost puppy, he turns abruptly, "why are you following me?"

 

and then yuta stops walking too, "im not! i was just checking if minhyung was in there."

 

"didnt you walk here  _with_ minhyung?" doyoung states.

 

"oh yeah! i did," yuta exclaims, "but how did you know?"

 

 _fuck._ "i-its not like i was watching you!" doyoung stammers, but all worries of being called a stalker or something like that evaporates when yuta laughs.

 

"i know, i saw you walking here and wanted to see you." yuta settles on a gentle smile, eyes shaking, his hand goes up to the mark again, still untreated.

 

"and i saw you following me so can you  _please_ stop being dumb," doyoung clicks his tongue, moving closer to yuta subconsciously, sweeping his bangs away revealing a bright red bump. 

 

yutas eyes are on doyoungs face and he can feel his heart in his throat, and then he feels warmth getting closer and closer to his forehead before he takes doyoungs wrist in his hand, "don't touch it, it hurts."

 

doyoung clicks his tongue again, "stop being a baby you need ice." he brings his hand down but hes not fully aware of how close their standing.

 

"i dont need ice its like, freezing out here." yuta explains, tugging his jacket closer to him, then he looks at what doyoungs wearing, just a sweater.

 

"arent you cold?"

 

doyoung scoffs, "im fine youre the one whos bruised." and then a shiver wracks through doyoung body.

 

in an instant, yuta peeling off his jacket and walking around doyoung and lifting up his arms, putting them in through the sleeves, and tugging the hood over his head. 

 

"just because i saw you in a tshirt when i saw you in he dorms doesnt mean you can resist the cold." yuta laughs lightly.

 

and yuta's double layered jacket slash coat warms him from the inside out, from yutas caring move to literally being warmer. and doyoung would be lying if he said that the cologne sticking to yutas clothes didnt have an effect on him.

 

"look whos talking, you showed up in a tshirt, and just to let you know, my dorm is warm inside who needs to wear something like this inside?" doyoung rolls his eyes.

 

"didnt you see how stuffed my bag was? i came from a late night workout, duh." yuta states as if its the obvious. he doesnt tell doyoung that out of the three buildings of rooms the campus has, he ran around the same one twice before finding doyoung building, and trying to walk in the cold so he wouldnt show up sweaty.

 

after a pause doyoung looks up at yuta, "..are you sure you arent cold? you didnt have to give me your jacket.."

 

"me?" yuta rubs his hands over his arms, a sweatshirt keeping him warm, "im fine, as long as youre okay, its fine."

 

and doyoung honest to god blushes.

* * *

 

after bickering back and forth that doyoung should help with yutas bump, and yuta repeatedly saying it doesnt even hurt anymore, they end up in doyoungs tiny living space, with an ice pack held to yutas forehead. 

 

"doyoung this isnt even going to work, i got bumped like,  _ages_ ago." yuta sighs, but appreciative nonetheless.

 

"nope, even if you got bumped fifteen minutes ago, an hour or whatever, itll be less swollen tomorrow," doyoung says lightly before tacking on a little, "my mom told me so."

 

and yuta inwardly curses at himself. even if doyoung doesnt remember him being in his class, it doesnt matter all that much. they never spoke anyways, yutas always been like that, seeing snippets of doyoungs life and never needing them. except for now, when theyre seated together, thighs touching, and doyoungs fingers squishing his hair into a little ponytail.

 

"did she now? my mom said to suck it up and forget about it, my dad too." yuta jokes.

 

doyoung smiles, just a bit, "and why is that?"

 

"well," yuta sits up, "there was this one time during recess, like four years ago when i was playing soccer. and this ball was coming at me, lightning fast, and i went to use my head to hit the ball, right? and i swear, i knocked out, on the spot. and when my mom picked me up from the nurses office, first she asked what happened and if i was alright. but then she ruffled my hair and told me to suck it up, that being hit isnt the worst thing to happen in life, that theres so much other bad things out there, its just not something to make a big deal out of."

 

doyoung bursts out into bright laughter and yuta teases him, "hey! im trying to tell you a life lesson  _and_ a story in my life! cant you show a little remorse."

 

"okay but you," doyoung wipes a tear and laughs again, "you tried to headbutt it, and it hit you so hard, you, you passed out?"

 

"..yes" and doyoung just keeps giggling.

 

"god thats hilarious, did everyone see?" 

 

yuta recollects his memories, "oh yeah, everyone saw"

 

"thats so embarrassing! youre just like this one kid in my class he did the  _exact same thing_. i was so worried for him at the time like, damn what if he gets a concussion or something like that." doyoung smiles before settling back onto the couch.

 

yuta just smiles, feeling nostalgic just at the thought that doyoung remembers him, his existence but not who his is. its odd and comforting that theres someone to listen to his goofy stories with and just be bright and wonderful, two words yuta closely associates with doyoung.

 

"hey, since im here did you wanna try to work on the assignment?" doyoung suggests, pulling his bag up on the coffee table and already pulling out notebooks and a laptop. 

 

just then yuta gets a text from minhyung reminding him about going to the pc cafe in half an hour. but he just turns his phone over and smiles to doyoung, "sure why not?"

 

three hours after putting in slides of human interaction towards objects around them and four handwritten essays from doyoung, doyoungs hand cramps up.

 

doyoung suddenly stopped writing with his mechanical pencil clattering on the table, then he shook his hand around wincing. he squeezed his wrist and made a fist and straightened his hand out several times.

 

"did your hand cramp up?" yuta asks, brows furrowing.

 

"yeah, ah it hurts." doyoung complains, then his hand is getting tugged into yutas grip.

 

"here ill massage it." yuta says, he takes his hand and wraps it around doyoungs own, his thumb presses down into the palm of doyoungs hand before rubbing in circles, "is it getting a little better?"

 

doyoung just stares at yutas hand around his own and nods his head ever so slightly that yuta has to do a double take. then he notices doyoungs face a shade pinker than normal, and his breath stutters.

 

a few seconds never felt longer as yuta retracts his hand and looks at doyoung twisting his wrist a little. "thanks." doyoung mutters shyly, causing yutas heart to do a little backflip.

 

"of course, i dont like seeing you hurt, i mean i dont like seeing people hurt, even though youre a person, just dont, hurt?" yuta turns away scratching his neck in embarrassment. 

 

but doyoung breathes out a laugh, "no i know what you mean, i wouldnt want you to get hurt either.."

 

"haha, yeah" yuta mumbles out, cringing at how awkward he suddenly got.

 

"hey its only like five o'clock right now, it seems so late." doyoung coughs.

 

yuta thinks back to the library, to arguing, and then arriving at doyoungs, laughing but still getting work done, "i guess they really do mean it when they say 'time flies when youre having fun'."  _but i find myself wanting to spend all the time with you._

 

"youre right, youre really funny, i was crying so much 'cause of your stories, you should tell me more when you come over tomorrow." doyoung stretches, having sat down in one place for so long.

 

"tomorrow? did i say i was coming over tomorrow?" yuta asks, genuinely wondering if he promised that.

 

"no, you didnt, it just um, slipped out," doyoung surprises himself, already thinking that someone like yuta would make time for him, "i mean, you dont have to come if you cant make it, but.. it would be nice to hang out with you, or something."

 

as yuta tugs on the straps of his backpack, and doyoung walking him to the door, he turns to him, "ill always come for you. you can always have someone to hang out with, me, minhyung and the guys. ill introduce them to you even, tomorrow."

 

doyoungs heart wildly thumps at the first words yuta had said but slightly grows anxious at the thought of meeting new people, always having the possibility of being looked down upon. but he returns his focus to yuta, realizing that everything will be okay if hes there,  _he'll always come for me_. then he nods, "yeah sure, ill um, see you then."

 

and even with the little time they spent together, on instinct, doyoung tugs yutas jacket closer to him, having forgotten he still had it on but feeling like it was his own. 

 

yuta left him feeling warm all over, he was his warmth, and over just a short period of time knowing him, he feels himself falling. falling into the safety of yutas comfort, his hand stinging with warmth remembering when he held it, bringing a small little smile to his face.

 

and he hopes that for when they were together, he could make him smile too. 

* * *

 

 **minhyung:** where the fuck were you tn? our team fuckn lost against the other team!!!

 **yuta:** minhyung r u kidding me its a fucking game get over it nerd

 **minhyung:** it means so much to me!!1!1!1

 **yuta:** i dont CARE

 **minhyung:** yeah cs the only thing you care ab now is dOyOunG

 

yuta flops down on the bed, smirking at minhyungs text, he would never admit it, but of course he cares for doyoung. besides, doyoung was the one who dragged him to the nurses office that day, with a concerned face that yuta saw moments before he blacked out. maybe doyoung has a bad memory, or maybe he just doesnt want to remember his senior year of high school.

 

but besides that, yuta wanted to make good memories with him, and found himself aiming to make him smile, even if he was awkward and nervous at times. multiple times he wishes he was more suave and cool so that he could fluster doyoung. but he wants this to last, he wants to create a blooming friendship between them with all the flaws they both have. he wants to cherish every blush, smile and laugh doyoung has, and make sure he doesnt get hurt or stressed. 

 

he wants to be remembered, and create memories with the one who makes his heart warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i really hate myself for not writing for a month+ ive been having a Hard Time connecting characters that arent even going to show up for the next few chapters like wtf... everythings just dumb but thanks again to marshmallow giving ideas like the library scene idk how to fluff without her
> 
>  
> 
> also FOCUS on the parts w doyoungs mom, its mentioned in the first chapter and this one, it does carry info that will make sense cs id understand if it was a little confusing now.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO i used the word 'warm' and 'dorm' so many times cs i really wanted to reach 4k for this chapter so its dragged out sooooo longgg but i got 4.1k finally im
> 
> until next time ;)  
>  
> 
> One thing i really wanted to do was scrap this whole thing and start over... again. idk if you guys know this, but its the second time ive written this fic with this plot and i scrapped it back in like late 2016 early 2017 cs at the time i DIDNT plan anything out, this time i did and i really want to change the ships and at the same time stick with my original ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> but im sticking with everything and trying to motivate myself to write this because it really is enjoyable and therapeutic to get my thoughts out there and just have others enjoy it too.


	4. fruit medley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from the dead! this chapter is more fun and lighthearted than anything, please enjoy! make sure to read the end notes please :)
> 
>  
> 
> and we continue -

today was the day that doyoung was going to meet yuta's friends. he knows that peoples' perceptions are different from one' s personal perception so why - why is he wanting so bad to make a good impression? it doesn't make sense to him at all, in such a short amount of time of knowing yuta's existence, he feels such a strong connection. they had only met a few times and barely touched on anything personal. for someone studying sociology, he can't figure out what motives yuta has for even talking to him.

 

sure yuta said that he just wants to get to know doyoung better, but thinking back on it, why him? why not any other being in their class? what could have piqued his interest in him? he does have a familiar face, but doyoung concludes it's because he's popular around the campus. but is their connection deeper than that?

 

or rather, is there a connection at all? 

 

_who is nakamoto yuta?_

* * *

 

after the classes yuta has, he shoots a text to doyoung to remind him to have lunch with him and the guys. truly he thinks doyoung is a valuable subject for the project. doyoung is really smart, yuta's sure they'll make a great pair. yuta thought highly of doyoung, he's so strong without being bold and narcissistic. truly, he's the brightest wallflower in a room of other's trying to find themselves. though yuta is no where near an expert of sociology nor is his passion even focused on the area of study, doyoung possesses small interaction with others.

 

from just knowing of doyoung's existence, yuta had just - noticed him. similar to knowing someone in your class when you're out and mentally going, "oh she's in my class", or "that kid is on the football team". and then knowing facts about that person in general without being friends or really having any connection to that person. but in doyoung's case, as far as yuta knows, he is far below him socially, and no one really talks of him.

 

that man of many faces, doyoung, will always be someone yuta looks up to, for being strong and independent. however, he has no idea how to tell doyoung of how he knows of his deceased mother, or how he even pretends she's still alive.

 

seeing doyoung makes yuta feel inspired, he feels as if he needs doyoung. no one he's met is like him. sure, he has his best friend minhyung, but minhyung is apathetic, he can't sympathize with yuta since he views sympathy as a concept rather than understanding it. and personally, any one else yuta meets, he can't form a bond with them, he just doesn't feel a connection. 

 

more than anything he wants to build a mutual friendship with doyoung, he feels that doyoung could be someone to talk to. someone to sympathize with and talk for hours about whatever. another genuine friend, not a parent who tries to give a solution to everything like his own, but doyoung. his inspiration, or listener he's desperate for.

 

in the next few minutes, yuta finds himself to be at the meeting place already. minhyung sits at a table with some recognizable faces, jaehyun, taeil, and a lucky underclassman, chenle.

 

as soon as yuta walks through the doors, chenle notices him before minhyung does, "hyung!"

 

like a puppy, chenle runs to him, squeezing the life out of him in a hug and smiling bright as ever, "little brat, you got even taller." yuta shakes his head, remembering how small chenle was, asking yuta to teach him everything about soccer. and here he is, one of the youngest soccer league player, gaining huge popularity in china.

 

he's glad he's back, it's like he was his student and now chenle's better than him, successful at such a bright time in life. 

 

jaehyun and taeil greet yuta also, yuta sees them here and there. they're good people to grab a drink with but he isn't really close with them. minhyung and his social butterfly self... really it gets annoying sometimes, how wherever he and yuta goes, someone knows minhyung. then yuta sits there bored as minhyung talks with them... in the middle of everything... for what seems like forever.

 

however, it also works to his advantage, because minhyung can talk forever, and yuta can stay quiet. meaning that, he has all the time to talk with doyoung, as the boy sits across from him, looking over to the other four but not engaging in conversation either. 

 

yuta taps doyoung's hand splayed out on the table, "hey."

 

doyoung startles for a moment before looking up, smiling, "hi"

 

"ever since you got here you havent really talked to anyone, you okay?" yuta asks him.

 

doyoung hums a little, tilting his head back and forth, "like i said im kind of quiet-"

 

"but people dont get a chance for you to show yourself." yuta interrupts, "why dont you talk with them, stir up some interest with them, you know?"

 

"and!" minhyung laughs, "taeil looks like an owl, doyoung even looks like a bunny!"

 

doyoungs eyes widen at his name suddenly being mentioned, not long after laughing with them and flowing with the conversation, this wasnt as hard as he thought it would be. it felt nice having people around him, nice to have yuta.

* * *

 

the following months never felt so easy and carefree. after continuous study, yuta and doyoung had wrapped up their presentation on human interaction. and, although yuta and doyoung were supposed to only keep in contact as partners, yuta was ever so persistent, and doyoung blended in well with yuta's friends. so it was no surprise when minhyung would ask when doyoung was hanging out with them again.

 

yuta was the same as ever months later, although he had grown out his hair and dyed it an ash purple, resulting in doyoung coloring his black when yuta came over to his apartment. yuta was now a frequent visitor to his apartment, not like there was ever really anyone else. and sometimes it was for help with homework (yuta had problems with math while on the other hand, doyoung excelled in it), or just some things like dropping by to play video games.

 

on the other small occasions, yuta would just knock on doyoung's door, handing him his favorite drink (a rose tea latte, extra sweet), a movie, or an item.

 

once, doyoung was scanning the internet for a hopefully cheap resale of the "anti social social club" hoodie from the latest drop, and sadly, he couldnt even break a piggy bank to pay one hundred ten for it. but there was yuta, standing at his doorstep, hoodie in hand.

 

"yuta....h-how? didn't this cost like, a fortune?" doyoung widened his eyes, completely being a fanboy over the brand.

 

"oh my god, chill out it was like, sixty bucks, you're welcome."

 

doyoung smiled bright and went in for a hug, "you're my favorite", and yuta, who rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on him laughed, "duh".

 

they were simply best friends in a matter of little time, when they weren't together they'd chat online and send photos to each other.

 

 **[bunni dons]:** instagram_selfie_december2018.jpeg

 **[yutiddy]:** did you just fucking link me to ur selfie 

 **[bunni dons]:** and what ab it :p its CUTE

 **[yutiddy]:** youre cute anyways STFU

 **[bunni dons]:** ik but you have to acknowledge it

 **[yutiddy]:** k i hereby acknowledge that doyoung is cuhyoot

 **[bunni dons]:** I MEANT LIKE MY POST YOU IDIOT

* * *

 

the library had become their usual spot, despite almost getting kicked out so many times. doyoung was naturally the type to argue back and have tons of smartass responses to literally anything. sometimes, during whatever sort of argument, like when they argued about papayas versus mangoes, doyoung raised his voice,  _slightly_ louder than a whisper about how papayas are "so in" every season, the librarian stomped over to them, promptly telling them to shut up, embarrassing doyoung beyond belief.

 

the librarian began hitting him with books, but her arms were so fragile the books just tapped him as she repeated, "learn, to shut, your damn, mouth!"

 

and yuta had laughed his ass off texting everyone in the group chat about the demonic librarian,  _it wasn't even that funny anyways_. 

 

the fact that doyoung had been embarrassed about getting in trouble, was arguing about something idiotic in the first place, and had yuta teasing him made him all pouty. when he got back to his and yuta's reserved study table, yuta had continued to giggle at him, mocking him being hit. but he gave him the silent treatment.

 

yuta first started out as apologizing to him all while brightly smiling. but doyoung wasn't feeling it all of a sudden, truly he was still upset at everything, and yuta bugging him wasn't making the situation any better. 

 

"no." doyoung spat out firmly, yuta poking and prodding at doyoung's arm.

 

"come on!," yuta whined, "i said im sorry." but doyoung just tugged his arm away from yuta and stared down at his books. it's not like he was reading any lines in the first place. truthfully, he was upset, like the big child he was. and the other half of him wanted to see how far he could push yuta.

 

"no." doyoung said again.

 

"tell me what i did wrong, please please please." yuta frowned, growing more worried if he really did take things too far.

 

"go away." doyoung made a shooing motion at him, as if swatting a fly, annoyingly buzzing.

 

and yuta made a sound of frustration, before saying, "please just tell me what's wrong, it wasn't serious." that made doyoung look at him, his eyes were hard around the edges, staring blankly in front of him, his lips curled down and then he folded his arms over, resting his head on top of them on the table.

 

doyoung stared at him, wondering how he got in this ridiculous situation in the first place, before ultimately deciding that he would wait for yuta's next move. he looked back down at his book, actually reading it this time. getting into his fifth paragraph of excruciatingly long text made his drowsy, and he sighed. he rubbed at his temples and looked over to the librarian's desk, as if she had superpowers, she turned and glared at him with full eye contact, before turning away, not without a disapproving shake of the head. and of course, his eyes landed back to yuta, his head was still resting on his arms, he decided the act was over.

 

he took his hand and shook yuta's arm, but yuta shrugged him off and grabbed at his stuff, all while not looking at doyoung.

 

"hey - hey! where are you going?" doyoung whisper-yelled,

 

"you don't want to see me right now, so im leaving you alone." yuta shot at him, making doyoung feel small. they never fight, not even about dumb stuff like this.

 

yuta stormed out of the library, completely forgetting his coat in the middle of a windy february. doyoung felt a sting at his chest, he didn't like the thought of yuta being mad at him, not in the slightest. he packed up his things and grabbed yuta's coat and headed out. a few minutes away was a line of benches that gave view to the botany students' garden, where there are dozens of flowers. it was one of yuta's places he went to go think. doyoung knew that was where he would be.

 

he rushed over to the garden and sure enough, was a head of lavender sitting on one of the benches. yuta's head was cradled in his hands as he just stared at the ground.

 

"yuta." doyoung breathed out, "talk to me"

 

yuta looked up at him, although a little hesitant. and as doyoung sat besides him, looking at him, waiting for a response, he held his breath. yuta gulped, and doyoung saw his throat move visibly, and looked for any sort of reaction. it was as if the cogs in his mind were already spinning, it was just his mouth that wouldn't do the talking.

 

"i overreacted," yuta started, licking his bottom lip, "im sorry i teased you and got really mad when you didn't forgive me it's just... it hurt."

 

what?

 

"what do you mean by 'it hurt'" doyoung asked.

 

"it's just," yuta waved his hands in the air, "you're such a good friend to me and,  _ugh_ , i don't want to upset you, all that cheesy bullshit. i got mad at myself because i upset you. and being the cause of your unhappiness just struck me, y'know."

 

doyoung blinked, let that sink in while he looked at how stressed yuta was, "you know it's not that big of a deal right?"

 

"well you made it seem like it," yuta grumbled, "you never pushed me away like that.. it hurt."

 

now doyoung felt guilty, "sorry.." he reached around yuta before rubbing at his back. yuta had once come up to doyoung asking if he had a hot pack or something to soothe his aching back. yuta got embarrassed telling doyoung about how his back tenses up when he's cold, scared, stressed, or worried. but doyoung had no hot pack, however he offered to massage yuta's back to try and help him. now he just does it out of habit, he just knows.

 

but for the first time yuta buries his head into doyoung's chest, "sorry again."

 

"agh forget about it, the argument was lame anyways."

 

"mango still wins though."

 

after their first "argument" fighting between them becomes so much easier to communicate. first they would be chatting about the latest scandals, film, or anything and the next minute they're at each others' throats about it. 

 

"i swear one day, they won't be allowed at this dorm." minhyung sighed to himself. 

 

but one day he really did kick him out, seriously. although yuta shared the dorm with minhyung, the younger had shoved him out, tossing him his soccer practice gear, sleeping clothes and a toothbrush with the nicest, "fuck off nakamoto!" yuta's ever heard. 

 

he and doyoung were arguing about who knows what for the thousandth time all in the middle of minhyung studying for an exam. minhyung tried doing everything, interfering with their argument, which ended with his being invalid or not listened to. blasting his music, which resulted in his neighbors asking him to turn it down. which then made him opt to listening to loud music with earbuds but he felt like his head was exploding. and eventually, even if he tried to tune them out, they sounded so  _dumb_ minhyung couldn't ignore it anymore, shoving both of them out.

 

doyoung had yelled out a sorry before laughing and grabbing yuta's wrist, already knowing the plan.

 

"god why are we like this" doyoung laughed into the night sky, starts dotting the dark.

 

"why are  _you_ like this you mean?" yuta stuck his tongue out.

 

"i mean you, as in annoying, clingy, competitive, doesn't know how to shut up. the list goes on, really." doyoung nods to himself.

 

"clingy? i am  _not_!" yuta defends himself, making a face of disgust. but doyoung knows just how clingy he is, he'd jump on doyoung scaring the shit out of him, pull him in for a hug just for the hell of it, and tug on his shoulder shaking doyoung just for the sake of annoyance. 

 

"yes, you are, a thousand percent." doyoung snorts.

 

"you mean clingy like this!" yuta shouted before tackling doyoung onto the - luckily a patch of grass next to the path they were walking on. and yuta must have expected doyoung to catch him and support both of their weights as yuta stumbled into him. 

 

ah yes, expect the bookworm to support himself  _and_ the dorky athlete. wonderful expectation.

 

to doyoung's un-surprise, his legs don't cooperate with him as he stumbles backwards, his eyes closed as he expects the fall, blindly grabbing for something, and lands right on his ass, an arm supporting him uncomfortably, and his body feeling heavy.

 

and as he goes to complain of his pain, he feels warm all over.

 

his other arm is wrapped around yuta's back, ass  _still_ in pain from supporting the both of them, and his lips,

 

his lips attached to yuta's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOH GINGERSNAP! happy holidays & happy new year! breathe heavy is back with a romcom lighthearted chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> first off i would like to GREATLY apologize for the lack of quality in this whole fic im so very sorry. second, im also very sorry for disappearing and not posting for MONTHS, from here on out, i will be updating according to a US national holiday break period (ex. 2 weeks off christmas break) so hopefully the next update is sometime in april.
> 
> i wanted to also say im extremely thankful for those who give this fic kudos and bookmark it! i am thankful to all my readers and everything means a lot to me! 
> 
> adding on to update schedules, you will notice how my writing style changes over the course of time and i think it'll be really interesting, for example towards the end, the pov was all in doyoung's
> 
> i also try to incorporate past ideas and concepts within the chapter but i actually suck at details but i like to try! please comment anything if you'd like and continue supporting this fic! any sort of encouragement fuels me for the future! lot of love, 95nakamoto <3


End file.
